<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Match Made in Marrin by TheGreatElisaMousy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469926">Match Made in Marrin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatElisaMousy/pseuds/TheGreatElisaMousy'>TheGreatElisaMousy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaos in College [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3+1, Bim is a sneaky bastard, M/M, Matchmaking, but he has their best interests at heart, trickery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatElisaMousy/pseuds/TheGreatElisaMousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Bim Trimmer played matchmaker and 1 time he was matchmade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bim Trimmer/King of the Squirrels, Bingiplier/Googleplier, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, The Host/Dr. Iplier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaos in College [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Match Made in Marrin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts">Doctor_Discord</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to get this done last week for my birthday, but I was just... too busy, and too tired. A good day, definitely, but not enough time to get some quality writing done. And then some other shit came up and... ugh. Too much to write, too little time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bim's eyes narrowed as he watched the Host curled up on the couch, Dr. Iplier reading one of the plays for his English class to him. It was so very, painfully obvious that they were in love, but <em>god</em>, they were both too dumb to see it. And for someone who knew a <em>lot</em> of things he really shouldn't, the Host seemed completely oblivious to how smitten Dr. Iplier was with him.</p><p>It was driving Bim <em>crazy</em>.</p><p>"You've been staring at them for the last five minutes."</p><p>Bim jumped, turning to see King looking at him curiously. "What?"</p><p>"Dr. Iplier and the Host," he elaborated. "You've just been... staring at them. For five minutes now. I'm surprised the Host hasn't noticed yet."</p><p>"He hasn't noticed because he's too focused on the good doctor," Bim replied with a groan. "And that's <em>exactly</em> the problem!"</p><p>King's brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm not following."</p><p>Bim glanced over at the pair to find that neither of them had looked up. Grabbing King's arm, he dragged him out the back door, taking a seat on the back patio. The cool October air was a bit chilly, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. King, at least, had his cape over his shoulders. It looked... awfully warm.</p><p>Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he ran a hand through his hair. "They're <em>obviously</em> in love, right?" he asked. "I mean, it's not just me?"</p><p>King glanced over his shoulder through the window. Bim knew he wouldn't be able to see them from that angle, but props for trying. "They do seem awfully close..."</p><p>"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "But neither of them will say anything, and they're too dense to realize it on their own!"</p><p>"So... are you going to do something about it?" King asked, confused, and that was when Bim got an idea.</p><hr/><p>"Hey, Host!" he called the following night. He had a theory, and he needed to test it. As far as he knew, the Host and Dr. Iplier had come to school together. They were practically attached at the hip more often than not, and he was also fairly certain that over October break, the Host has spent his time with Dr. Iplier. There was clearly <em>something</em> between the two of them, some kind of connection, even if the current nature of said connection wasn't quite clear yet.</p><p>But the Host was also practically omniscient—which didn't explain how dense he was, but regardless—knowing things he definitely shouldn't about all of them. What use was college for a man who knew—almost—everything?</p><p>"What does Bim want?" the Host asked, pausing in his writing. There as blood slowly seeping through his bandages, so the entertainment major probably didn't have long before either of them had to call Dr. Iplier to take care of it.</p><p>"Okay, one, <em>rude</em>," he started. "But two, I've got a question for you." The Host turned his head toward him, setting his pen down. "Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but... what are you even doing here?"</p><p>The Host bristled. "And what is <em>that</em> supposed to mean?" he asked.</p><p>"Whoa, didn't I just say not to take it the wrong way?" Bim said. "All I meant was... Why are you in college? You can just... know anything you have to, and you had a pretty successful radio show, right? What's the point, then?"</p><p>The Host was quiet for a moment—save for his narrations, of course. After seeming to realize that Bim wasn't going to leave him alone until he had an answer, he sighed. "It was the only way Dr. Iplier would come," he informed him.</p><p>Bim's brow furrowed in confusion. "What does <em>that</em> mean?"</p><p>"Does Bim know why he goes by <em>Dr</em>. Iplier when he doesn't even have his MD yet?" Bim shook his head. "He's been working as a doctor for a few years. His family owned a clinic, and he grew up in it. He learned a lot of what he needed to by watching. He's a lot smarter than he often lets on." A ghost of a smile graced the blind man's lips before it quickly fell. "It was where the Host met him a few years ago. He was... in a bad place, and Dr. Iplier took care of him, made sure he was healthy, and okay. Then both his parents were killed in a car crash, leaving him the sole owner and practitioner of the clinic."</p><p>Bim just stared for a second. Dr. Iplier had never given off any kind of... tragic feeling, like someone who'd lost both parents. He'd had no idea... "What does that have to do with you being in college?" he asked slowly.</p><p>"The board wasn't comfortable with the only doctor at the clinic not even being a 'real doctor'," the Host said bitterly. "So they gave him an ultimatum. Either go to school and get his degree, or they would shut it down for good." He paused. Just when Bim was about to ask more questions, he continued. "Dr. Iplier didn't want to leave the Host by himself, though. Despite the fact that it had been a few years, the Host thinks he might have been afraid he... wasn't stable enough to take care of himself." He started picking at his sleeves. "He was going to lose the clinic, so the Host enrolled in college, knowing Dr. Iplier would follow. Hopefully, by the time they graduate, Dr. Iplier will have enough faith in him that he'll be comfortable going off the med school for his MD." He was quiet again for a moment. "The Host was not about to be the reason Dr. Iplier lost all he had left from his parents."</p><p>Bim blinked. How the <em>fuck</em> could the Host be so dense? Dr. Iplier cared enough about him that he was willing to lose <em>everything</em> he'd had, <em>how</em> did the Host not see that?</p><p>Christ, he had to do something, and fast.</p><hr/><p>"What's the story with you and the Host?" Bim asked, sliding into the seat across from Dr. Iplier, setting his plate on the table. Somehow, he managed to avoid blanching at the rabbit food that was the doctor's lunch. He needed to play nice if he was going to get the information he needed.</p><p>Dr. Iplier raised a brow. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean," he began, "what's the story? You're always taking care of him, I'm pretty sure the two of you stayed together all break, and he said something about your family clinic?"</p><p>The med student set his fork down. "He told you about that?" he asked.</p><p>"Was he not supposed to?"</p><p>"No, nothing like that, I just... didn't expect it to come up." He paused. "Why <em>did</em> it come up?"</p><p>"I was just wondering why the all-knowing semi-psychic guy needed college," he explained vaguely. "And he said he was here so you'd come." He set his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. "So... how come you were ready to give up your family clinic just because you didn't want to leave the Host alone?"</p><p>"I wasn't sure he was stable enough to be left alone," Dr. Iplier replied. "And as both his friend and his doctor, I couldn't, in good conscience, leave him alone when he might need me. I won't go into detail, because it's his story, not mine, but he wasn't keen on trusting many other people, so I wasn't just going to dump him on someone else."</p><p>Bim looked at him for a second before remembering something Dark told him. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the Author, would it?"</p><p>Dr. Iplier's head snapped up. "What do you know about the Author?" he asked carefully. "And where did you even hear that name?"</p><p>"Dark mentioned it, back when... I almost got caught," he said quietly. "He mentioned the Host used to be someone else, and he said 'the Author'. I might not know a lot about psychology, but I can at least piece together that when someone has two distinct, separate personalities like that, there's probably some serious story there, and if he was in a 'dark place', well..."</p><p>Dr. Iplier was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, it had to do with the Author, but like I said, that's the Host's story, not mine."</p><p>"You were going to lose your <em>family clinic</em>, though," Bim pressed. "After your parents <em>died</em>." He ignored the way the med student winced. "No offense, but <em>how</em> is one person more important than <em>that</em>?"</p><p>He was met with silence for a moment, and was about to press on when Dr. Iplier spoke. "My parents are dead," he said quietly. "Clinic or no, there's no changing that. But the Host is still here. He's still around. I could always get another clinic, if I really had to. I couldn't exactly get another one of him."</p><p>Bim nodded, and after a moment, he spoke. "Okay, I'm gonna level with you here. For you to be willing to lose your <em>entire</em> family clinic, there <em>has</em> to be more than just some friendship there." He grinned when he saw Dr. Iplier slowly begin to blush. "Then why don't you <em>say</em> something, for Christ's sake?"</p><p>"I don't want to push him," Dr. Iplier argued. "College might already be a lot for him, I don't wanna drag him outside his comfort zone. So I'll just... wait for him to make the first move, so I know he's ready."</p><p>Bim just stared at him for a second. "You realize how <em>dense</em> that man is, right?" At the other man's confused look, he added, "He <em>has</em> to be, if he doesn't realize how fucking head over heels you are after knowing you for a few <em>years</em>. If you don't make a move, <em>no one</em> will."</p><p>"I'm not sure that's such a good idea..."</p><p>Bim rolled his eyes. "Come on, worst thing he can do is say no, right?"</p><p>"No, I think the worst thing he can do is have some kind of breakdown," Dr. Iplier pointed out.</p><p>Bim scowled. This was going to be harder than he thought.</p><hr/><p>"So... how's it going with Dr. Iplier and the Host?" King asked. Bim's head thunked against the dining room table as he groaned.</p><p>"The Host is too fucking dense to do anything, and Dr. Iplier is waiting for <em>him</em> to make the first move," he complained. "At this rate, they're not gonna be going <em>anywhere</em>." He picked his head up and rested his chin on his folded arms. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."</p><p>"Maybe leave them alone?" King suggested tentatively. "I mean... their business is their business."</p><p>"No!" the entertainment major argued. "Abso-fucking-lutely not. I will get those two together if it kills me." He gave King a pleading look. "<em>Please</em> tell me you have some kind of useful idea..."</p><p>"Well... maybe set them up on some sort of date?" King asked.</p><p>Bim stared at him for a moment, grin slowly spreading as an idea began to form. "King, you are a fucking genius."</p><hr/><p>"So, where are we gonna be going again?" Dr. Iplier asked with a raised brow.</p><p>"It's this farmer's market, over by the theater," Bim explained. "I hear it's got some nice, fresh fruits and vegetables, and while that's not really <em>my</em> cup of tea—" Dr. Iplier rolled his eyes. "—I figured it might be something you'd enjoy."</p><p>He sighed. "Alright, fair enough. So, how are we getting there? Are we just walking?"</p><p>Bim shrugged. "I planned on us taking my car." With that, he led the med student to the door, where the Host was waiting. At Dr. Iplier's questioning look, he said, "I figured the Host could use some fresh air, a little more than just walking to and from classes, you know?"</p><p>"And he agreed?"</p><p>"The Host hates to admit it, but Bim does have a point," the blind man said, falling into step behind them.</p><p>"But you hate going out in public."</p><p>He gave a half-hearted shrug. "The farmer's market isn't all that crowded today. The Host will be fine."</p><p>Bim picked up his pace slightly. If the Host knew that, when they hadn't even been by the area since the market set up, did he have any idea what Bim had planned? He didn't seem to give any indication, but still... the longer this was drawn out, the more he was at risk of getting caught.</p><p>It didn't take more than a few minutes to get to the farmer's market—it was less then a twenty minute walk at a leisurely pace, after all. Something Bim planned on taking advantage of.</p><p>Once they got out of the car, he hung back, letting Dr. Iplier and the Host go on ahead, stopping at several booths with different foods for sale to see what they might like. It would be a dirty move, for sure, and if they wanted to buy anything larger than, say, a few apples, they'd have to come back, but...</p><p>Hopefully it would be worth it in the end.</p><p>Once he was sure they were far enough away, but still in sight, he turned on his heel, headed back to his car, and unlocked it. Neither caught on until his door was closed and the car was already running. They both rushed over, but he was out of the parking lot before they were even close.</p><p>He was far from surprised when Dr. Iplier was calling him only seconds later. With a grin, he picked up via his car's Bluetooth.</p><p>"Bim, what the fuck?!" the med student yelled.</p><p>"You can just walk back, it's not that far," he assured him. "Talk things out, though, you'll thank me later!"</p><p>"Wait, Bim, you can't—"</p><p>"Bye!" With that, he hung up, grinning to himself as he neared the school.</p><hr/><p>They returned to the townhouse a half hour later, both fuming. Bim was on his feet and out the door, not wanting to see what either would do to him when they were that mad. He couldn't help but grin again, however, when he saw that their hands were intertwined.</p><p>Success.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry again this took so long to get out. I wasn't entirely sure how Bim was going to get the two together, but... yeah. I'm also not sure how long it'll be until the next chapter is up, because next is Google and Bing, and I have NO idea how Bim is gonna play matchmaker with THOSE TWO.</p><p>Plus, I have a job interview tomorrow, and if I get said job, that'll probably get in the way of my writing, too.</p><p>(I fucking love how oblivious the Host has been through the whole thing with Dr. Iplier, though. He may know a LOT of things he really shouldn't. He may be practically omniscient. But he's just SO CLUELESS.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>